1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to load carrying baskets for bicycles and the like which are adapted to be securely though releasably anchored to the "high rise" handlebar of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,970 discloses means for mounting wire bicycle baskets to the "high rise" handlebar of a bicycle by means of a pair of hook-like clamps which anchor the rear portion of the top frame of the basket to the handlebar risers, and wherein the rear portion of the center frame of a basket is secured to the horizontal branches of the handlebar by means of elongate, vertically disposed hangers the upper ends of which are looped over and secured to the said horizontal branches of the handlebar, and wherein the lower ends of the hangers are provided with a closed loop or hook which securely engages and suspensibly supports the rear portion of the center frame of the basket. Vertical adjustment of the basket relative to the handlebar is precluded by reason of the fixed length of the hangers.
U.S. Pat No. 3,606,110 of C. P. Pawsat discloses means for mounting a wire bicycle basket relative to a "high rise" handlebar by means of a pair of clamps which securely anchor adjacent pairs of the upstanding side legs of the U-shaped webs which collectively define the side walls of the bicycle basket to the risers of the bicycle handlebar, for thereby securely anchoring the basket relative to the handlebar and wherein the lower wall or bottom portion of the basket, per se, is disposed in overlying, contacting relationship with the horizontal branches of the handlebar. The upstanding side walls and bottom portions of the wire basket of this patent are provided with openings dimensioned to accommodate the riser of the handlebar, whereby the rear portion of the rear wall and bottom of the basket project rearwardly of the horizontal branches of the handlebar on which the basket is literally supported.
It is believed that each of the two aforesaid patents, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application, represent the most relevant prior art.